


Senyum

by lightless_star



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, Kpop-Fandom, TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Kidfic, non-slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightless_star/pseuds/lightless_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ah, kau tidak sedih lagi karena itu? Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku akan banyak tersenyum. Untukmu.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senyum

Sore itu cerah. Namun matahari tak terasa begitu terik. Angin yang berhembus juga membawa sejuk, mengajak rerumputan ikut menari dengannya.

Sore yang damai. Tapi tidak untuknya.

“Kami tidak akan mau bermain denganmu, anak pelacur!” ucap anak kecil berkemeja abu-abu itu kepada anak lelaki yang memakai sweater merah didepannya.

“Lebih baik kau pergi saja sana, Jaejoong!” bentak salah satu dari mereka, kini yang bertubuh paling tinggi.

“Kau ini bisanya mengganggu saja!” seru yang satunya lagi, kali ini yang berambut coklat.

Jaejoong masih diam. Senyum yang terpampang di wajahnya saat ia meminta ikut bermain dengan keempat temannya tadi sekarang luntur.

Anak lelaki bertubuh kecil itu masih disana. Sejenak ia menatap Yunho, sahabatnya yang juga ada diantara keempat anak yang tadi. Yang ditatap diam saja, ia tak tau harus apa.

Mata cokelatnya menatap sedih mata hitam Jaejoong dimana ada air mata yang tinggal menunggu mengalir dipipinya saja.

Tak mau lebih lama disitu, Jaejoong pergi. Kaki kecilnya berlari menjauh dari sana. Menjejaki rumput-rumput yang sore itu tertiup angin.

Menemukan sebuah bangku panjang yang kosong, ia berhenti.

Saat ia mengedipkan matanya, air mata yang dari tadi ia tahan langsung mengaliri pipi putihnya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang kecil, lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Bahunya bergetar. Isakannya jelas terdengar.

Ia masih saja merasa sedih seperti ini walaupun entah sudah berapa kali ia menerima makian seperti itu.

Ia memang tidak pernah melihat ayahnya dari kecil. Ia Cuma tinggal bersama ibunya yang tiap malam keluar dan berkata pada Jaejoong kalau ia akan pergi bekerja dan meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian dirumah setelah menyuruhnya tidur.

Jaejoong tahu apa yang dilakukan ibunya. Ia pernah melihatnya sendiri.

Jaejoong tau kalau apa yang dikerjakan ibunya tidak baik. Tapi dia tau, ibunya sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Ia tak pernah bisa memilih mau dilahirkan sebagai anak siapa. Tapi ia tau kalau ibunya menyayanginya.

Lalu apa salahnya? Kenapa semua orang malah mengolok-oloknya begitu sering?

Tapi, Kenapa ia tak juga bisa tegar walaupun sudah berkali-kali menerima makian semacam itu?

Jaejoong masih menangis. Wajahnya basah karena air mata yang ada di kedua telapak tangannya tadi.

Mendengar suara langkah kaki setengah berlari, Jaejoong menghapus airmatanya lalu memalingkan pandangannya. Ia melihat Yunho datang padanya.

“Jaejoong-ah!” seru anak kecil berambut brunette yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu lalu duduk disebelahnya.

“Kau menangis?” tanya Yunho, Padahal seharusnya tak perlu, ia bisa mellihatnya. Jaejoong diam saja. Masih sedikit sesenggukan.

“Aaah, sudahlah. Jangan menangis lagi. Kau ini laki-laki, kan? Tidak boleh cengeng begitu,” ucap Yunho dengan nada suaranya yang terdengar ceria sambil memalingkan wajah Jaejoong agar menatapnya dan menghapus air mata yang masih mengaliri pipinya. Jaejoong berusaha menghentikan tangisannya lalu menghapus air matanya sendiri dengan lengan kanannya.

“Tapi… Tapi mereka mengataiku lagi!” ucapnya Jaejoong. Tangisannya masih belum benar-benar berhenti.

“Jangan dengarkan mereka, Jaejoong. Tidak penting,” kata Yunho lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Jaejoong. Berusaha menghibur.

“Kenapa kau kesini? Tidak malu kalau punya teman anak pelacur?” Jaejoong masih menatap kebawah, terus menggoyang goyangkan kaki kecilnya yang tidak sampai menyentuh tanah.

Yunho menatapnya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Jaejoong ikut tersenyum walau ia masih melihat kebawah.

“Tidak ikut bermain bersama mereka lagi?” tanyanya, menegakkan kepalanya untuk melihat temannya yang duduk disamping.

“Bagaimana aku bisa ikut bermain dengan mereka kalau aku tau kau pasti menangis disini.” Ucapnya lalu merangkul pundak anak lelaki berumur delapan tahun itu.

Sekali lagi, Jaejoong tersenyum.

Sejenak senyap.

Yang mereka dengan hanya semilir angin. Yunho masih merangkul bahu Jaejoong dan Jaejoong masih diam dengan senyum diwajahnya walaupun bekas airmatanya tadi masih terlihat.

“Terima kasih,” ucapnya pelan. Tapi Yunho mendengarnya.

“Hah? Untuk apa?” anak lelaki yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu bertanya balik masih dengan nada suaranya yang ceria. Jaejoong lagi-lagi diam lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

“Karena kau masih mau tersenyum untukku.” Ucapnya kemudian.

“Ah, kau tidak sedih lagi karena itu? Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku akan banyak tersenyum. Untukmu.”  
-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> .__.
> 
> post ke-3 di AO3 :))
> 
> maaf ini gaje banget. pendek pula. ._.
> 
> mind to leave comment? ^^


End file.
